Living Like Muggles
by Tate-chan
Summary: It all starts with some of your fav. characters staying together for two weeks, living like Muggles. What'll come of it? None can tell. Just lots of drama, angst and possible romance.
1. Chapter 1: Roommates

I read a ficcy by a writer I shan't name so that they won't be embarrassed to read this and know that I was aspiring to write like them. Anywho, here it is! And I'll try to keep original characters out. I'm terrible about that...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, though. I mean, to know who's going to die when, and to know all the intimate details of the characters lives?! Not to mention the fact that I'd get to hang out with Tom Felton and Rupert Grint and Alan Rickman and – We are sorry for the discourse. The person writing this disclaimer has been executed and shan't be back to bore you any longer – HAHAHA! You cannot stop me! You cannot destroy me! For I am the Cockroach of LOVE!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;;  
  
*****  
  
We lay our scene at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More specifically, this story begins in a little used out-of-the-way part of the north wing of the castle. These few rooms were reserved for the Muggle Studies students and teachers. It was the annual two-week experience that all those enrolled in Muggle Studies, and a few others who requested to join them. It was mostly a first-come-first-serve basis, but a few Galleons here or there did help.  
Anywho, there were twenty students in all staying in the set of bedrooms, dens, and other such necessary rooms in a Muggle household. From Gryffindor, the people that most readers* would know by name or face included Harry Potter (of course), Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. From Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the only recognizable student was the Asian beauty, Cho Chang. And from Slytherin were Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. So with thirteen other students, they will spend fourteen days together with no other contacts. Except, of course, for teachers to bring homework.  
So on April 12, a Sunday, twenty students packed their bags, left their robes, wands, and all magical items behind, and trekked to the dusty end of the hall where their teacher, Professor Crittenden waited, a sly smile playing across his lips as he twirled a large ring of keys around his long finger. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and his sister arrived first. The two Weasleys were quizzing Harry and Hermione about Muggle ways.  
"I still can't believe we can't have our wands!" Ron exclaimed, thumping his trunk on the ground.  
"If Muggles had wands, they wouldn't be Muggles, Mr. Weasley," the professor said, chuckling. Ron muttered something indistinct, but it caused Hermione to jab him in the ribs.  
Just then, most of the sixteen remaining students arrived, nervousness playing across most of the faces. Professor Crittenden counted heads, then opened the door behind him. He led them into a large den area. It had one television, two large couches, and four squashy looking armchairs scattered about the homey room. There were eight doors leading off the main room. Crittenden pointed to the one in the middle.  
"That's the kitchen in there," he explained.  
"Wait. We're cooking?" came a drawl from the hallway. The students turned simultaneously to see Draco Malfoy sauntering up to the door, a house elf lugging his trunk behind him. As he stepped over the threshold, a loud siren-like noise filled the room.  
"No wands, Mr. Malfoy," the teacher reminded him, and held out his hand. Malfoy begrudgingly handed it over. Once it left his hand, the wailing ceased.  
"Now, as I was about to say," Crittenden said, "you all took a short quiz on Muggle life. According to how you scored, you have received some Muggle items to make your stay more enjoyable. The only perfect scores were those of Miss Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," he finished, directing his smile at the two.  
"Of course," Draco muttered. "Wonder Boy and his Mudblood."  
"Why you–!" Ron started, but Harry and Hermione held him back, as usual. Draco smirked.  
"Right," the professor muttered. "Room assignments!" The students groaned. "Oh, come now. Fine. Here's the list." He handed the list to Cho, who was standing at the front of the crowd. It was immediately snatched out of her hands, and people crowded round to see who they'd been stuck with. The list was as follows:  
  
Room 1: Girls  
  
Hermione Granger  
Hannah Abbott  
Ginny Weasley  
Emily Nott  
  
Room 2: Girls  
  
Cho Chang  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Siri Mynde  
Eve Maddax  
  
Room 3: Boys  
  
Ron Weasley  
Justin Finch-Fletchy  
Neville Longbottom  
Vincent Crabbe  
  
Room 4: Boys  
  
Gregory Goyle  
Seamus Finnigan  
Stewart Ackerly  
Malcolm Baddock  
  
Room 5: Boys  
  
Colin Creevey  
Dennis Creevey  
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
  
***  
  
Well? Well??? R&R, please!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks

A/N: Thank you to my readers/reviewers (which currently seems to be all of one!) (Thank you, Luton!) Here is the lovely second installment of this fic...  
  
Oh, yeah. Just realized that I forgot to explain the asterisk in the first chapter. It was for 'most readers' I think. What I meant by that were those readers who are not completely obsessed with HP, as I am. Anyways... on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Two Weeks  
  
There were quite a number of outbursts of varying vulgarity to the rooming list. A few of the more humorous included the following.  
"Oh, thank you God. I'm not with Millicent," was heard uttered from the lips of Hermione.  
"Great. I'm stuck with a bunch of numbskulls," Ron commented as he passed the list on.  
"What's my first name again?" was asked by both Crabbe and Goyle.  
Finally, the list made it to Harry, who had wisely stepped back from the rush to get to the list. "Oh, no," he muttered. "Not the Creeveys." He continued down the list with his index finger. He stopped reading when he got to the last person in his room. He looked up at Draco with a feeling of dread washing over him.  
Draco looked back. "What is it, Potter? Just realized how much better than you I look?" he asked with a smirk, then snatched the paper out of Harry's limp hands. As he read, his face lost any signs of colour that had ever been there. It made his hair look dark. "This can't be right," he muttered, and stalked over to Professor Crittenden.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"There seems to be a mistake in the rooms," Draco said, shoving the list in the teacher's face.  
"No, I checked the list just as you all arrived," he replied, pushing the parchment out of his eyes. "They are correct, and final." With that, he walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him.  
  
"Move over, Potter," Draco ordered.  
Harry looked up. "Why?"  
"This is my bed."  
"Says who?"  
"They do," Malfoy finished, pointing to the two Creevey brothers.  
"Come on, Harry," said the oldest, Colin.  
"We've got you a bed, Harry," Dennis stated joyfully, pointing at a bed between theirs.  
"See, Potter," Draco sneered. "Your fan club's waiting."  
Harry glared at Malfoy as he dragged his trunk across the room. Draco grinned as he flopped onto the bed in the corner by the window.  
Harry, on the other hand, was not allowed such pleasures. Immediately, the brothers began bombarding him with questions. After throwing his stuff into the two drawers he was allotted, he breezed past them into the kitchen, where he found Ron staring at the microwave.  
"What is this, Harry?" he asked.  
"It's a microwave, Ron," he answered dully and bit into an apple.  
Noticing his best friend's tone, he left his new discovery behind and turned to Harry. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm in the room from hell."  
"Really?" Ron asked curiously. "I didn't see any flames coming from your doorway."  
"Who needs flames when you have the Creevey brothers and Malfoy..." Harry muttered. He tossed his half eaten apple into the trashcan.  
Ron whistled at the list of Harry's roommates. "Sorry, man," he muttered, and started rummaging through the cabinets. "I thought I had it bad with Crabbe, Neville, and that Hufflepuff that people thought you Petrified." Harry grimaced at the memory as Ron found a couple of packages of Ramen Noodles. "Hey, how do you eat these?" he asked.  
Harry sighed, realizing just how long two weeks could be.  
  
Hermione took her books out of her trunk, which was barely half full loosely packed, and placed them atop the desk that she was to use for the time there. Everyone, at least in her room, it seemed, had a bed and a small desk with a chair and lamp next to their bed. It wasn't much, but she thought it was comfy. Her roomies were okay, nice girls who wouldn't be too loud at night. (She needed her rest. If she didn't get it, everyone would feel her wrath.) Once she had settled herself in, she grabbed a book and headed to the common room. Judging from the noises about the place, everyone else was still in their rooms or battling the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she heard Ron say something not quite polite about his kitchen- appliance-opponent.  
She flopped into the closest chair and opened her book to her place. Although she had read it at least a dozen times before, the book was Hogwarts: A History. She pulled her feet under her and snuggled up with the large tome. Hermione knew this particular book well; it was just a chance for her to daydream for a bit.  
  
Draco looked about the room, contemplating whether to stay in here or not. His eyes fell upon the two younger boys and he hightailed it out of the room. There was no one in the living room except "that Mudblood" who was enthralled in a book. He looked about and saw a large black box on a table on one side of the room. Curious in a disdainful way, he walked over and examined it. Suddenly, there was a small click and a picture of a man and a map with odd lines on it behind him appeared on the box. Draco looked around wildly, and he saw Hermione. She was holding a small rectangular object with buttons on one side of it.  
"That's a television, and this is a remote," she explained. "You can use the remote to control the tele."  
Draco dropped his head a bit and muttered a thanks, before snatching the remote away from her. He fiddled with the buttons, but nothing happened.  
"This Muggle junk isn't working," he complained.  
"Point it at it."  
"What?" he asked, looking around at her again.  
She sighed, closed her book and went over and sat next to him on the sofa. She grabbed the controller and pointed to the end with the small clear thing on it. "Point this end at the tele," she explained, and showed him. "These buttons change the station, so you can watch different things. These two control the volume." She handed him the controller back. "Got it?"  
He stared at her with a slightly puzzled look. "Yeah," he muttered. She smiled slightly and moved back over to her chair and book.  
Draco sat back and watched the news, smirking at the stupidity of the Muggles.  
  
Well? R&R, please! I do! sniff  
  
And to those who have asked about Draco, it'll be explained soon... 


End file.
